particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Dorvish Republic
Dorvik is a semi-presidential federal republic based on representative democracy. The President of the Dorvish Federation is the head of state and considered the main executive in the nation. The head of government is the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation who is appointed by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation, the unicameral legislature of the Dorvish Federation. Executive power is vested in both the President and the Minister-President while federal legislative power is invested in the Federal Assembly. History Constitution Executive Head of State The President of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Präsident der Dorvische Föderation) is the popularly elected head of state of the Dorvish Federation. Under the current system the President is the de facto leader of the nation with far ranging powers formerly held by the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik. The President has the task to appoint the heads of many federal agencies including the Federal Security Service (Dorvik), the Dorvish Federal Bank and the Supreme Justice of the Federal Constitutional Court. The President is charged with representing the nation in foreign affairs and protecting the nation and upholding the constitution. The President also serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. Head of Government The Minister-president of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Ministerpräsident der Dorvische Föderation) is the head of government of the Dorvish Federation. The Minister-president is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the Federal government. The Minister-president is approved by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation under the nomination of the President. The Minister-president is responsible for nominating ministers after his appointment, these ministers go on to make up the Council of Ministers of Dorvik. The Minister-president is responsible to the Federal Assembly, however the Minister-president cannot be removed by a vote of no confidence unless brought forward by the President. Council of Ministers The Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation is the head of government and the head of the Dorvish Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers is the name for the combination of 12 ministries who are headed by various Ministers. Ministers of the Council must be at least 30 years of age and a natural born Dorvish citizen, they however do not need to be part of the national legislature or have any prior political experience. The council members are heads of their respective offices such as the Minister of Education and Culture who is the head of the Ministry of Education and Culture. The current Dorvish constitution permits for 13 ministries. *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Ministerium für auswärtige Angelegenheiten *Ministry of Internal Affairs (Dorvik) - Ministerium für innere Angelegenheiten *Ministry of Finance - Ministerium der Finanzen *Ministry of Defense (Dorvik) - Ministerium für Verteidigung *Ministry of Justice (Dorvik) - Ministerium der Justiz *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Ministerium für Infrastruktur und Verkehr *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Ministerium für Gesundheit und Soziale Dienste *Ministry of Education and Culture - Ministerium für Bildung und Kultur *Ministry of Science and Technology - Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Technologie *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Ministerium für Ernährung und Landwirtschaft *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Ministerium für Umwelt und Tourismus *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Ministerium für Handel und Industrie *Ministry of Telecommunications - Ministerium für Telekommunikation (RP-created Ministry) Legislature Judiciary Federal courts The Federal Constitutional Court (Dorvish: Föderal Verfassungsgericht) is the supreme constitutional court of the Dorvish Federation. It handles all cases related to the Constitution of the Dorvish Federation. The Supreme Justice (Dorvish: Oberste Justiz) is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Federal Assembly, the Supreme Justice is joined by 6 other judges who are similarly nominated by the President and confirmed by the Federal Assembly. Cases heard by the court typically deal with issues of judicial review, which has come to protect the people of Dorvik. Dorvik also has specialized federal courts relating to the issues of administrative issues (Dorvish: Föderal Verwaltungsgericht), financial issues (Dorvish: Föderal Finanzgericht), labor issues (Dorvish: Föderal Arbeitsgericht), social issues (Dorvish: Föderal Sozialgericht) and intellectual issues (Dorvish: Föderal Patentgericht). The highest ordinary court of the Dorvish judiciary is the Federal Court of Justice (Dorvish: Föderal Gerichtshof), which is the highest court dealing with criminal and civil cases. Ordinary courts Dorvish ordinary courts are broken into two major branches, civil and criminal courts. The Dorvish courts are broken into three categories Local Courts (Dorvish: Amtsgerichte), District Courts (Dorvish: Bezirksgerichte) and State Courts (Dorvish: Staatsgerichten). Each state has a Supreme State Court (Dorvish: Oberste Staatsgerichtshof) for each civil and criminal offenses. Appellate courts work the same way with local, district and state courts. The Supreme Appellate Court hears both criminal and civil cases. Civil Service and Government Agencies Civil service wip Government agencies In the Dorvish Federation, numerous independent government agencies and bureaus exist, their leaders are nominated by the President of the Dorvish Federation and confirmed by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation. These independent agencies and bureaus responsible for specific duties that are considered too broad or specialized to be under the direction of a ministry. *'Federal Administrative Agency' (Dorvisch: Föderal Verwaltungsagentur, FVA) - The Federal Administrative Agency is an independent government agency of the government of Dorvik, it was created in the Federal Administration Act of 3388. It's lead by a General-Director who is appointed by the President. The agencies purpose is to host, management and maintain federal events such as banquets and the like. *'Federal Taxation Agency' (Dorvisch: Föderal Besteuerungagentur, FBA) - The Federal Taxation Agency is a semi-independent government agency under the direction of the Ministry of Finance, it was created in the Federal Administration Act of 3388 to help the Ministry of Finance better manage taxes within Dorvik. It's headed by a General-Director who is appointed by the President. *'Federal Arms and Narcotics Bureau' (Dorvisch: Föderal Waffen und Narcotics Büro, FWMB) - The Federal Arms and Narcotics Bureau is a semi-independent government bureau under the direction of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs, it was created in the Federal Administration Act of 3388. It's lead by a General-Director who is appointed by the President. It's purpose to assist the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs in registering all weapons within Dorvik and curbing the influence of narcotics in Dorvik. It was given wide-ranging powers and is in very close cooperation with the Dorvish Federal Border Guard Service and the Dorvik Customs Administration. *'Dorvish Federal Bank' (Dorvische: Dorvische Föderal Bank, DFB) - The Dorvish Federal Bank or Dorvish National Bank is the de facto central bank of Dorvik, the Federal Bank handles all matters of financial importance and is governed by a Director-General (Dorvische: Generaldirektor) who is chosen by the President and approved by the Supervisory Board (Dorvische: Aufsichtsrat) and the Federal Assembly. The Federal Bank often takes its policy directly from the Dorvish Ministry of Finance. The Minister of Finance and the Director-General often cooperate on economic policies both nationally and internationally. *Federal Security Service (Dorvik) (Dorvish: Föderal Sicherheitsdienst, FSD) - The domestic intelligence and counter-terrorism agency of Dorvik. The Federal Security Service was re-named in the Federal Administration Act of 3388 from the Dorvish Security Service. The FSS is responsible for assisting the Dorvish Federal Police and the Ministry of Internal Affairs with keeping law and order within the countries borders. It however undertakes operations against various terrorist groups outside of Dorvish borders. It is also responsible for protection of the Dorvish borders when it absorbed the Federal Border Guard Service in 3388. It's Director is nominated by the President and is approved by the Federal Assembly, however unlike other government agencies the FSS is solely responsible to the President. *Military Intelligence Service (Dorvik) (Dorvisch: Militärischen Nachrichtendienst) - Though not considered an official independent agency the President confirms the Minister of Defense's candidate for the position as Director. *Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) (Dorvish: Ausländische Nachrichtendienst ) - The Foreign Intelligence Service, the successor to the Dorvik Special Intelligence Service is the main foreign intelligence service of Dorvik, the head of the agency is appointed by the President and confirmed by the Federal Assembly. *'Dorvik Telecommunications' (Dorvish: Dorvik Telekommunikation) - Though considered an independent government agency the Dorvik Telecommunications Agency is actually the single organ of the Ministry of Telecommunications in Dorvik which is headed by the Minister of Telecommunications. In a recent change of political history the industry has almost entirely gone private but the Ministry has resigned to being an advisory body. It encompasses the Dorvik News Service Dorvik Nachrichtendienst and the Dorvik Broadcasting Company Dorvik Rundfunk. Administrative divisions In Dorvik, regional administration plays a major role in the preservation of the Dorvish democracy and bureaucracy. The Dorvish are known for their often hierarchical nature, thus the system is considered orderly and hierarchical. The system is broken down into four part, the first being the Federal Government which administers everything below it. *'State' (Dorvish: Staat) - The highest subdivision of Dorvik, lead by an elected State Minister-President (Dorvish: Staat Ministerpräsident). The Minister-president is assisted by an appointed Council of State Ministers (Dorvish: Staatsrat), the composition of the Council is not definite, it is typically composed of a Minister of State, a Minister of State Finance and a Minister of State Protection and then the rest are various experts or officials in the State. The legislative branch of the State is the State Assembly (Dorvish: Staatsversammlung) which is the unicameral legislature of the State, it's officials are elected from within the states districts. *'District' (Dorvish: Distrikt) - The second-level subdivision of Dorvik, lead by an elected District Commissioner (Dorvish: Distriktkommissar). The District Commissioner is widely considered the most powerful authority in the District with the District Assembly (Dorvish: Distriktversammlung) acting as an advisory board to the Commissioner. *'City/Town/Municipality' - Dorvik further breaks down into individual cities, towns, municipalities, villages and the like. Most cities are combined into larger town governments while some remain independent and under direct authority of appointed mayors or a council system. Under the current Dorvish Constitution below district government has absolutely no constitutional basis thus the composition and size of these governments vary. Mothar *Oststadt *Reichedorf *Lissenfield *Genestadt *Mahlebach *Landsehofen *Dargun *Fereebach *Raverbach *Trelin *Denebach *Wurzenbach Dorvan *Oberruck - Electoral District I D *Medestein - Electoral District I D *Pangevdorf - Electoral District I D *Hirschewald - Electoral District I D *Vinisk District - Electoral District XD *Mahleyfels - Electoral District I D *Lampolthofen District- Electoral District VD *Auppenstein - Electoral District I D *Schillefeld - Electoral District I D *Oemsruck - Electoral District I D *Pfeneheim - Electoral District I D *Ransestadt - Electoral District I D *Mereihofen - Electoral District I D *Fairfax District - Electoral District ID *Konestadt - Electoral District I D *Prastendorf - Electoral District I D *Hermsestadt - Electoral District I D Largonia *Weinestadt *Gersehofen *Dietzierbruck *Waischefels *Henbernsberg *Zitadelle *Autenberg *Munchewald *Schweissedorf *Leipenheim *Lenebach *Arzemsfels *Schlandseruck *Oninswald *Weinsedorf *Denedorf *Luckelststein Miktar *Kriesefels *Heneruck *Nereustein *Felsebruck *Oppenbruck *Schwigsebruck *Hattendorf *Leneufels *Onildbruck *Ackenbach *Ulrilsstein *Frostenbruck *Nereibach *Munzenfels *Beneustadt *Ussendorf *Walleberg *Hockonwald *Stersestadt Kordusia *Letterbruck *Henbenheim *Wachebach *Obenfeld *Vohreiberg *Merseheim *Haldor *Wactenhofen *Kordaw *Donzirnheim *Penefels *Schaitermheim *Hauzenwald *Schrudehofen Foreign Relations In Dorvik the Law on Diplomatic Relations has established that the President, alongside the Minister of Foreign Affairs can establish embassies and consulates in any nation which signs an agreement to do so. Though the President is responsible for signing of foreign treaties and relations, the Foreign Ministry is responsible for carrying out the policy. Dorvik is a member of the Artanian Union, a regional organization which is tasked with promoting Artania and democracy throughout the region. Dorvik is solely involved in the Artanian Union and has no further international relations. Foreign embassies in Dorvik *'Republic of Kafuristan' - Mutual embassies located in each nation. The Kafuri Embassy is located in Lissenfield, Mothar. The Kafuri military also has a joint military base with the Dorvish Armed Forces on the outskirts of Lissenfield, known as Heinrich Air Force Base. Elections and Campaigns The Volksrepublik Dorvik has universal sufferage, therefore everyone is allowed to vote as soon as they turn 18 and register to vote. Elections are currently conducted every 3 years throughout the nation, in the 5 Staats of Dorvik. In the People's Republic of Dorvik the electoral zones are broken into 'Constituency's (Dorvische: Wahlkries) each constituency has a number of representatives assigned to it and they are elected to the national legislature. Category:Dorvik